


Louder

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, frat boy cheol, im bored so i wrote senseless smut, possessive cheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Sucky title.a jeongcheol au where sc is a fratboy and he brought jh home for the first time but was too botherd at how the boys seem to be a little too interested at his pretty bf so he makes sure they know who he belong to. So he purposely make jh scream so they know whats up
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im bored.

Seungcheol isn’t sure if bringing Jeonghan to meet his frat brothers was a good decision. He glares from across the living room as his boyfriend gets tackled by his boisterous housemates. 

“Jeonghan-hyung we should play tennis soon!” 

“Hyung we should go out for a walk sometime! I love rabbits too!” 

“I can teach you how to cook hyung! You can come over any time or i can come over to your place and —-“ 

“Absolutely NOT!” Seungcheol yelled. He’s had enough of it. He sent a staggering death glare to the tallest man who’s been clinging to Jeonghan a little too close for his comfort. “Definitely not, Mingyu.” He singled him out. Yes.  Especially NOT Mingyu.  He may look all puppy-like and gentle but he’s a fuck boy through and through. 

Mingyu whined then and whispered something to Jeonghan’s ears that got Seungcheol all the more riled up. “That’s it! Hannie! Come here, we’re going inside my room!” 

“But Cheol we’re just—“ Jeonghan rebutted. But his boyfriend sent him a look. So he sighedand stood up and walked to where Seungcheol is standing. 

Seungcheol wrapped a possessive arm aroundhis waist as his eyes still linger on the now grinning bunch.  These motherfuckers. 

Once inside the room, Jeonghan sat comfortably on his bed and said, “alright what was that?” 

“What?” Seungcheol shrugged as he took a stick of cigarette from a pack. “You know what.” The younger man looked at him expectantly. 

“They’re being too friendly.” 

“And isnt that a good thing? It just means they like me.” 

“Right, a little too much, i should say.” 

“God Seungcheol! I dont get you.” Jeonghan exaggeratedly let his back fall to the bed. “Really, i sometimes dont.” 

“You dont understand.. i  know those boys.” Seungcheol lay to his side, opposite Jeonghan. “I know them too well. I lived with them for years.” The younger remained silent. “Seokmin will latch onto you like a leech. And you’re just Mingyu’s type.” He took a puff of some. 

“So?” 

“So what?” 

“So what if im Mingyu’s type? You’re my boyfriend.” 

“I know. But still—“ 

Jeonghan propped himself up to straddle Seungcheol’s hips. The latter was surprised by the action but welcomed it anyway as he settled his hand on Jeonghan’s left thigh. “Im yours.” Jeonghan said then he leaned closer, his lips almost touching Seungcheol’s. “Yours.” He whispered against the other’s lips and made his point by giving him a chaste kiss. 

Just as when Jeonghan’s about to pull away to sit up straight, Seungcheol grabbed his nape and pulled him for another kiss— this time deep, their tongues meeting. Seungcheol moaned into the kiss as he felt his lover grind against him. “Hannie..” a moan escaped his lips as they parted. 

“I dont think we should..” Jeonghan was panting. 

“What? Why?” 

“They’re still awake. They might hear us. We should uh— stop.” His hands curl at Seungcheol’s shirt. 

“Really?” Seungcheol gripped his hips for better contact. “You say that yet you cant stop rubbing against me.” Seungcheol reached up to throw his cigarette to the ashtray. 

“Well im just making a point. And we should study for that test.” And much to Seungcheol’s annoyance, the younger man did get off him and laid on his stomach beside him. “Fuck, Hannie! Come back here..” Seungcheol grunted. 

“Nope, we have all the time later when they’re asleep and besides we gotta study for the test.” Jeonghan toon out his book and wore his specs. Seungcheol frowned as he look at his boyfriend. How the fuck did he switch from horny to model-student in a snap? 

Then his eyes travelled to Jeonghan’s back. His shirt is slightly lifted, baring some skin just above the waistband of his sweatpants. Seungcheol wanted to lick the exposed skin. 

“Cheol get your notes so we can start.” But Seungcheol isnt listening, completely immersed in ogling this gorgeous man who happens to be his. 

Jeonghan suddenly shifted his weight and his ass jiggled a little. Seungcheol thought it was cute. So without even thinking, he grabbed at it and gave it a firm squeeze. “Seungcheol what the fuck??” Jeonghan looked over his shoulder and eyes glinting with mischief met his confused ones. Before he could even move, Seungcheol was quick to tug at the hem of his sweatpants and with one quick move, took it off him along with his underwear. “Cheol”! Jeonghan yelped as the older man pressed down just above his tailbone to keep him from moving. 

“Seungcheol, seriously, what the fuck?” 

“Have i ever told you how much i love your ass?” And to prove his point, he slapped the small of Jeonghan’s back earning another yelp from the trapped man. “I want that ass up in the air, Hannie.” His hand pressing on the other’s tailbone now rubbing at the spot he just slapped. Jeonghan was quick to oblige, his earlier resistance seemingly forgotten. 

Seungcheol kneaded Jeonghan’s buttcheeks, loving how his butthole stretches and relaxes as he did so. “You’re mine, Hannie..” Then he bit on Jeonghan’s buttcheek, his teeth grazing on the other’s skin. Seungcheol proceeded to place open mouth kisses withoccasional licking around the area he bit and he grinned when he saw how much Jeonghan’s been trying to hold back his moans. 

But that wont do. He needs Jeonghan to be loud. 

So with one swift move he parted the cheeks again and darted his tongue right at the other’s entrance. Jeonghan gasped, the moan stuck in his throat finally escaping as he gripped the bedsheet. Seungcheol drew lazy circles around the puckered hole, loving how it looks glazed with his saliva like that. 

Jeonghan lost it when he felt the older man’s tongue flatten against his hole, moving up and down to stimulate. And as if that isnt enough, Seungcheol’s hand took hold of his painfully hard erection— messily spreading the precum pooling at the slit. He couldnt stop the moans escaping his lips, it just felt really  really good. Seungcheol hasnt done this to him before. He wonders what brought this on. 

“Cheol please...” Jeonghan is already begging. 

“Yes baby, patience.” Seungcheol smirked. “I wanna fuck you raw tonight, is that okay?” Jeonghan nodded furiously. Right now, he just couldnt give a fuck. He just wants Seungcheol’s cock inside him and fast. 

But the older man had other plans as he reached for the bottle of lube. He first stretched Jeonghan with a finger, knowing exactly where to curl and press up so he touches his prostate. His other hand finds its way back to Jeonghan’s length, stroking him with intent. “Cheol pleaaaase! Cheol i—“ Jeonghan is whining and at one point, Seungcheol saw him bite his hand to suppress his noises. No. Seungcheol didnt want that. 

“Dont cover your mouth, Hannie. If you do i will not let you come.” Jeonghan glared at him, “i mean it.” Seungcheol challenged. 

Seungcheol inserted another digit and when Jeonghan had adjusted to it too, he put in another. “Thats it baby.. you take my fingers so well. I cant wait to be inside you.” 

Jeonghan was bucking desperately against Seungcheol’s palm while trying to feel as much of his fingers inside him. “Cheol please, fuck me with your cock.” 

“I will baby, i will.” And then he sped up his strokes and pressed deeper inside Jeonghan’s hole. Jeonghan came with a loud shaky moan, surprised at his own climax. Seungcheol could just grin in delight. That’s more like it. 

“Good, baby you think you can last one more round? I still havent fucked you yet.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Jeonghan was quick to retort. He spun around to lay on his back, grimacing as he felt his own cum stick to his skin. Seungcheol leaned in to kiss him and smiled at the kiss as he felt Jeonghan’s hand snake towards his quite neglected cock. “Take off your clothes quickly.” Jeonghan is never a man of patience. Seungcheol has proven that many times. 

He got off the bed and removed his clothes as fast as he could and then back to hover above the other man. Jeonghan let his free hand wander around his torso and then to his arm when he squeezes the areas with tattoo. He’s always hated inks but Seungcheol’s is an exception. 

“I know what you’re doing.” Jeonghan said as he continued to stroke Seungcheol’s now bare cock. “They’re gonna tease us non stop, you know.” 

“Let them. Just as long as they know their place and they know you’re mine.” 

“You’re so possessive.” Jeonghan placed a kiss on Seungcheol’s adam’s apple and then proceeded to sucking on it. The older man shuddered. He pulled away with a smirk and was met by Seungcheol’s dark gaze. 

“You’re too good of a catch, that’s why.” Seungcheol straightened himself between Jeonghan’s legs. “I cant be slacking.” 

Jeonghan’s reply was to coat Seungcheol’s throbbing cock with lube. He gave it a few lazy strokes and then guided it to his entrance. “Fuck me, Cheol.” 

Seungcheol growled low and obliged. Jeonghan had to grip on his arm as he adjusted to feeling full. When he felt Jeonghan lifting his hips to take more of him in, he pulled out, with only the tip of his head remaining inside then pushed back in— slow but hard— pressing down on him. “Cheol!” Jeonghan screamed and when he realized how loud he was, he clamped over a hand on his mouth. 

Seungcheol repeated his actions several times until Jeonghan’s hand left his mouth and found the sheets more interested. He gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white. Seungcheol has not fucked him this hard before. And with his pacing Jeonghan could feel every inch of him penetrating him and pressing against his sweet spot. 

Just as when he felt Seungcheol finally picking up the pace, the older man suddenly changed their position and Jeonghan ended up on top. The sudden change made him bounce on Seungcheol and they both groaned at how deep that felt. “Fuck, Hannie you’re gripping me so tight.” 

Jeonghan moved his hips, riding Seungcheol the best way he know how and loved it when profanities left the other’s beautiful lips. “Shit Hannie you’re so good.” Seungcheol squeezed his hips. 

Jeonghan craved for more.. he wanted to feel Seungcheol more so he lifted his hips only to let it fall back down. “Fuck!” They grunted in unison. 

Just as when Jeonghan’s found a steady rhythm, Seungcheol thrusts up at him meeting his hips halfway. It just felt so fucking good. And deep . So fucking deep. 

By this time, Jeonghan’s care for the noises he made has been completely thrown off the window. He will face the consequences later because by God— Seungcheol feels so good buried  this deep inside him. 

Suddenly, Seungcheol steadied his hips and thrusted in him with such urgency. Jeonghan let his head tip back as his whole body radiate with pleasure. Seungcheol fucks him so so good. 

“Cheol im—“ 

“I know, me too Hannie.” Jeonghan held his breath as he anticipate his second orgasm. He doesnt even feel the need to touch himself, he would come like this— just with Seungcheol fucking him like this. 

The bed creaked dangerously and as Seungcheol’s thrusts becomes more desperate, Jeonghan’s moan becomes louder. 

*bang bang* 

The sudden banging on the door startled them. “Hyung! We get your point now please, let us sleep!” And then distant cursing. It was Mingyu. 

Seungcheol grinned but continued to thrust up to Jeonghan. Their releases both looming.. 

Jeonghan came first, even harder than the first one— his eyes rolling back and body shaking with intensity. His orgasm caused further tightening around Seungcheol’s cock which triggered the older man’s release. 

Jeonghan slumped on top of Seungcheol— so spent. Despite his high, Seungcheol still wrapped his arms around Jeonghan who’s breathing heavily on his neck. 

Seungcheol grinned, totally victorious. “Hey Hannie, wanna do that studying now?” He teased. 

Jeonghan just grunted and rolled off him, groaning as Seungcheol’s spent cock slid off him. “Fuck you, Choi Seungcheol.” 

Seungcheol giggled and hugged him closer, “i love you too.” 

— END 

Im bored. Thats why. Qrt?  ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Yadayadayada thoughts?


End file.
